December 3rd: Heaven
by Overlord Mikey-kun
Summary: Just a short fic I wrote awhile back. Spoilers, as one lays in bed dying. The mind between consciousness and unconsciousness. Is this all dream?


"Big brother? Where are you big brother? You sound so far away...is daddy with you."

Nanako's eyes opened, but all she could see was darkness for miles around. In the distance was the sounds of her big brother and his friends crying for her. She tried to move but could not.

"Am I dead? Is this Heaven? Where is mommy and that beautiful place?"

Nanako began to cry, but she couldn't feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. She heard the door to her hospital room closing, but it like all those sounds seemed far off.

"Is this what death is? I don't want to die then. Mommy why arent you here."

Nanako closed her eyes and opened them again. She hoped that if she did this then she would see something anything. Still all around her was darkness.

"I remember a beautiful place, one where I thought mommy was. I remember big brother and his friends saved me. He held me tightly and he seemed really angry."

Nanako was trying to remember what happened, it seemed like a dream. It was Heaven, just as she had pictured it although she hadn't seen her mother in that place either. As she laid there in nothingness she heard a voice. It was Teddie, he was apologizing for failing to save her.

"No Teddie, please don't be sad. Please don't leave."

Of course he couldn't hear her. Soon he was gone and Nanako was truly alone.

"Daddy, Big brother, Teddie, everyone, I'm so sorry your suffering over me."

She thought about her father, not long ago she ran away because she thought her hated her. She knew that wasn't true, but now she felt guilty for what she had done.

"I never met to hurt anyone by dying. Daddy - daddy will be lost without me."

Strange scene's flashed through her head. First the day years ago when her mother died. She waited at school for what seemed like forever crying. It hurt so much and she thought that she was forgotten. The her mothers funeral - all those feelings flooded back. The pain was unbearable. Then things like her father walking through the hallway with a desperate look on his face and her big brothers friends standing around the man who kidnapped her. Something about the man seemed different now, before he had seemed scary, but now she could see he was sad and lonely like she was. Something didn't seem right about the situation and her friends looked like they where ready to hurt the man.

"No please don't! Something is wrong can't you see! He's not a bad man! Somethings wrong-"

She knew he couldn't hear her voice. She laid there in the darkness and prayed he wouldn't let them hurt that man. That is when a light seemed to shine before her, there was a warm feeling that made all her sadness flow away. She saw a women looking down at her with a bright smile.

"Mom?"

Nanako couldn't move. She just observed the women who reached down to her. "Nanako, please wake up. Your father, your cousin, and your friends they need you."

"Mommy is that you?"

The women smiled at her and just said "It is a beautiful place, but your time hasn't come so you can't see it yet." Nanako knew for certain it was her mother now. She still couldn't move, but everything else seemed to fade from her mind. She just wanted her mother now.

"Mommy! I don't want to go! I want you!" Nanako could now feel her tears flowing down her cheeks and the voices of doctors where getting louder.

"Doctor look her vital signs!"

"It's amazing she's recovering"

"Mommy no please!"

As she spoke a butterfly flew by her mothers head, her mother stared at it for a moment, she then leaned down on kissed Nanako's forehead. For one brief moment Nanako thought she could see that place. It was greater then she had imagined, but in that same moment she knew she couldn't leave her father. She heard her mother say something, but she didn't know what it was. The next thing she knew she could hear her big brother and his friends- her friends around her. Although she couldn't open her eyes she smiled- She knew everything would be ok.


End file.
